yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse, Tarzan,
Mickey Mouse, Tarzan and Jane is the forty-second episode and the third season finale of Mickey's Magical Adventure and a sequel to Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Summery As their wedding anniversary approaches, Jane recalls her exciting first year with Tarzan. While spending a few days at the Tree of Life, Mickey wanted to help plan things for Tarzan and Jane's anniversary. Plot Opening Scene/Tarzan and Jane's first anniversary is coming/Make ready for a trip The film opens with Tarzan and Jane swinging through the jungle with vines, it was their first year in the African jungle just few days before their first wedding anniversary. Just then, Kopa and Vitani invited them on their trip to the Tree of Life. With Mickey Mouse and his friends getting ready, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter helped out making ready. Little did Tarzan and Jane realized, Mickey was planning a surprise for them. Great Spirits/Arriving at the Tree of Life/Recalling The British Invasion Later, they all arrived at the Tree of Life where they're greeted by King Kion, Queen Rani, and the Night Pride. With that, Jane is trying to find a suitable present for her husband, with the help of the elephant Tantor, and the gorilla Terk. When a party is suggested, the trio remembers the disaster that occurred when three of Jane's friends Greenly, Hazel and Eleanor arrive and assume Jane is in need of rescue. To their surprise they learn that Jane intended to stay with Tarzan instead of return with them. To prove that she hasn't changed, Jane takes her friends on a British-style picnic (Tarzan not wanting to pretend to be civilized and join in), but when Nuru and Sheeta ambush them and pursue the four girls into the jungle, Tarzan comes to their rescue. Scrooge McDuck make preparation with the Waziri/Recalling The Race Against Time Meanwhile, Scrooge McDuck and some of Mickey's friends arrived at the Waziri village and arranged with Chief Keewazi as Basuli, Naoh, and Usula showed good friends of Mickey and Tarzan to make preparation for Tarzan and Jane's wedding anniversary. Back at the Tree of Life, Jane got well acquainted with Flik and his pals. Just when Jane notice Rosie the black widow spider, it reminds her about when Tarzan was bitten by a venomous spider in the heart, she and the others learn that the only cure is the Mububu flower, found on the top of a waterfall. Terk begins to feel jealous of Jane and thinks that she is not suited for jungle life, so Terk makes a bet that she cannot make it. But as Tarzan's condition worsens, the two realize that they must put aside their differences if they are to obtain the flower necessary for Professor Porter's antidote as well as Nirmala's healing power from the Tree of Life. Kopa, Kiara, and Kion's Circle of Life peace summit/Recalling The New Wave Soon, Kopa, Kiara, and Kion formed a peace summit to maintain the balance of the Circle of Life. Just then, Jane was starting to remember the time a schooner is sinking and on board are Jane's friends Greenly, Eleanor, Hazel, and Greenly's fiancé Henry. Eleanor and Hazel do not think Henry is very 'well rounded' and hope exposing him to Tarzan can toughen him up. Henry's bravery, resourcefulness, and manliness are put to the test when the four are swept away into the jungle by a tidal wave caused by an earthquake. Professor Porter's research on the Tree of Life/Recalling The Trading Post Meanwhile, Scrooge McDuck arrived at the Tree of Life, leaving the guest with the Waziri and inform Mickey about Tarzan and Jane's anniversary. As for Professor Archimedes Q. Porter was doing his research on the Tree of Life's location in Asia. With that, Jane remembered the time when Professor Porter tries to fit in with the gorilla troop in order to study them, while Tarzan and Jane look into a new trading post established by a French trader named Renard Dumont. After a brief scuffle with his men, Tarzan decides to allow them to stay as long as they don't interfere with the gorillas. After Jane does some shopping, Terk and Tantor realize that the trading post was constructed on the old Watering Hole of the local Rhino herd and wonders where they went. The rhinos are now rampaging through the jungle and are heading towards the gorilla nests and Tarzan must find a new place for the rhinos or be forced to move the gorilla troop elsewhere. After an attempt to reason with the rhinos fails, Tarzan ends up turning to Dumont's trading post and gets some dynamite which he uses to redirect a stream and create a new watering hole for the rhinos. Gus the Goose brought the anniversary cake/Recalling The Fugitives Back at Tarzan's jungle, all of Mickey's good friends were looking forward as Gus the Goose kept the anniversary cake fresh. Suddenly, he had a huge eating habbit as anyone else had to stop him. Meanwhile at the Tree of Life, Jane remember the time she and Tarzan met Hugo and Hooft, who are deserters of the French Legion led by the nefarious Lt. Col. Staquait, rescuing and taking them in. These smooth-talking, good-natured con-men teach Tarzan a thing or two about gambling and profit, and eat, swim and enjoy the jungle somewhat at Jane's expense (to her annoyance). But when Staquait comes for the deserters (who are "criminals"), Jane turns them in only to realize that their crime was refusal to burn a village full of men, women and children down. Despite feeling betrayed and used, Tarzan and Jane realize that the real criminal is Staquait, and rescue Hugo and Hooft, giving them jobs working for Renard Dumont at the trading post. Enjoying the swimming watering hole/Welcome/Recalling The Volcanic Diamond Mine Then, Mickey and his friends were enjoying the swimming watering hole, especially Kago and Uto. Soon, Jane considers a gift of jewelry, she is reminded of Tarzan's exploit with a pair of conniving diamond prospectors who take advantage of him and also trigger a volcanic reaction. At that time, Two men named Johannes Niels and Merkus arrive in search of diamonds in a volcano. Tarzan guides them on condition that he can take one for Jane. Worried about Tarzan, Jane and her friends along with Mickey, his friends, and a few of his jungle animal friends follow his trail. As Johannes and Merkus turn on Tarzan and trap him with Mickey, his friends, Jane, and Archimedes, they struggle out of the erupting volcano and escape the flowing lava. Looking at the stars at nightfall/Good King Kopa/Recalling The Poisoned River That night, Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends were looking at the stars as Kopa, Vitani, Kiara, Kovu, Kion, and Rani seek counsel with Mufasa, Askari, Janna, Sâhasí, and Ãnanda. The next morning, Biba was anxious to be Kopa and Vitani's Royal Mjuzi since thier role as king and queen of Tarzan's jungle. So, he sang his praise for Kopa being king. As for Jane, she was starting to remember the time Tantor drank from the nearby river and accidentally contaminates himself with some sort of poison that has polluted the river. After analyzing it, Professor Porter concludes that it must have come from up the river, and so Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends convince Dumont to allow them to borrow his boat, as the poison will destroy his trade and jungle life. Terk stays behind with Tantor to look after him as Nirmala helped her out, while the others travel upriver, only to have their boat blown up by pressure caused by sick hippos and bad rapids. Going ahead on foot, Tarzan encounters Basuli, son of Chief Keewazi of the Waziri tribe, who tell them that men who resemble Jane and the Professor dug in the mountainside and dumped deadly chemicals into the river water. Meanwhile, Tantor has recovered from his illness (thanks to Nirmala's healing power) and with Terk goes after his friends; Basuli shows Mickey and Tarzan a mysterious cave shaped like a skull head, upon further exploration, discover that the cave leads to a mine with men digging for gold under the direction of a greedy man named Ian McTeague, who is simply polluting the jungle river for his own self-centered gains. When Keewazi tells Jane and Professor Porter of what he knows of the mine, they inform him that due to the chemical separation of dirt from ores, the chemicals are being dumped into the river. Tarzan and Basuli infiltrate the mine, but are captured by McTeague. With some help from latecomers Terk and Tantor, Jane and Professor Porter rescue the pair, who have become friends through their trials together. Jane then proposes they build a dam, to cut off the water flow. When McTeague sees this and demands to have the water back, Keewazi refuses and collapses the dam, creating a flashflood that destroys the mine. This defeats McTeague and his men and sends them running away, leaving the jungle for good. After this, Tarzan, Jane, the Professor, Terk, and Tantor make peace with the Waziris as they take one of their canoes down the river to head for home. Babysitter Bunga at the Tree of Life/Recalling The Lost City of Opar The next morning at the Tree of Life, Bunga was babysitting Hamu, Juhudi, Dogo, Kijana, thier siblings, and Varya's cubs, Polina, Feliks, and Pasha. Then, Jane told them the story about after her father is taken captive by the Leopard Men, Mickey, Tarzan, and the others track him to the lost city of Opar, ruled by a strange woman La, who after seeing Tarzan fight to rescue the professor, falls in love with him. Unfortunately, Tarzan is Jane's husband. So, La must devises a plan to get rid of Jane and make Tarzan her husband and king of Opar. Kala gets well acquainted with King Sokwe/Recalling The Leopard Men Rebellion That after noon, Kala got well acquainted with King Sokwe as well as Majinuni and Hafifu befriended Tarzan the first time. With that, Jane begins to remember when Professor Porter was performing magic tricks. His next trick was to slice something in half and put it back together. Terk chooses Tantor but he was too scared and he goes out. He hears noises and warns everyone, except nobody believes him. Jane takes a look out there, stating she doesn't see anything. But the Leopard Men of Opar pop out and kidnap Jane Porter. Mickey and Tarzan tries to save Jane but fails. Everyone faints, and the Leopard Men runs off with Jane. They are going on a trip to Opar, and on the way Queen La runs away from a leopard chasing her. Tarzan sees this and he attacks the leopard. Tarzan asks her the location of Jane, but Queen La replies saying she doesn't know. Then Tarzan told Queen La what happened and Queen La starts acting innocent. Then, back in Opar, a leopard dressed like a pharoah gives Jane Queen La's staff. The leopard men bows down and Jane transforms to a queen that looks somewhat like Queen La, aside from the hair and face. Her eyes started glowing. Back in the forest, Queen La says she'll "help" Tarzan rescue Jane. Queen La and Tarzan sneaks in the castle. Tarzan sees Jane and Queen La states she'll grab Tarzan leaves with Jane, expressing his gratitude for Queen La for help save Jane. Queen La gets angry at her leopard men and destroys one of them. She punishes the leopard man that dresses like a pharoah. Tarzan brings Jane to the grass, and Jane wakes up after she fainted when she got pushed by La. Jane wonders where she is and Tarzan explained the rescuing. Jane plans to go back when her father stops her. Then Jane explains why the leopard men gave her the staff. They then planned to trick Queen La, but the trick failed. Then Jane and Tarzan attack Queen La, and Tarzan takes La's staff. Tarzan tosses it to Jane and Jane becomes the queen temporarily and returns the leopard men to their original selves. La turns to dust and the castle collapse, but luckily Tarzan, Tantor, Jane, the Professor, and Terk escaped. Even La's staff broke but fixed its first half at the end. Tarzan and Simba spoke about Kala and Sokwe/Recalling The Return of La Later, Tarzan and Simba spoke about Kala and Sokwe's behalf. As for Jane, she begins to remember when she decides to surprise her father with a croquet tournament in honor of the Anniversary of his Legendary Perfect Game. When Terk uses up the last of the coconut balls during their practice game, Jane sets out on her own to collect more. While doing so, Jane stumbled across a fallen fawn. Jane attempts to help the suffering animal, but when she places her hands on the creature's face the soul of none other than Queen La shoots out from the animal and into Jane, possessing her body. Using her new acquired body La attempts to climb up the cliffs that lead to Opar, but is unable to due to Jane's less than muscular physique. Upon realizing she can't make it to Opar alone, she heads back to camp to see if Tarzan will help her. She attempts to seduce him with the promise of a romantic picnic, but this confuses Tarzan and his friends as they're still waiting to start the croquet tournament. Frustrated, La storms off only to confuse Tarzan more. Walking around the jungle alone in a flimsy body, Queen La stumbles across Dumont's Trading Post and succeeds in seducing Renard Dumont to help her. Meanwhile with Tarzan, he has become worried for his wife for she is acting out of character. He claims to see someone else behind Jane's eyes and decides to seek out Jane and investigate. Terk and Tantor are forced to sit this one out as they get dragged into the Professor's story of his Perfect Game. Eventually Tarzan does catch up with La, who has now gotten over the cliffs thanks to Dumont. When Tarzan tries to catch up with them, La trips and causes a landslide that crushes Tarzan under rock. Tarzan is presumed dead by La, but is unaware that Tarzan was healed by a Waziri elder named Usula. Who also explains to a very surprised Tarzan that Jane has been possessed by La, who used forbidden magic to immortalize her spirit, thus giving her the ability to jump between host bodies. As Tarzan is being filled in on the details, La and Dumont finally make it to the ruins of Opar (Opar having been destroyed ironically by Jane in the episode "Tarzan and the Leopard Men Rebellion"). Dumont attempts to get Jane to sit down and eat, but is instead forced to dig up the head piece in Queen La's staff. Determined to find the other half, La calls out to it and freaks out Dumont who attempts to leave so he can find Tarzan. But before he can La finds the other half, reassembled her staff, and reveals her true self as the staff redresses Jane in La's black top, sarong, and golden jewelry, as well as undoing her hair. Dumont then attempts to flee but is turned into a gibbon by La, who then forces him to kneel at his feet. La then uses the power of her staff to resurrect Opar to it's former glory, minus the leopard men and double on the rat problem. Tarzan and Usula sneak into the palace and as Tarzan ponders on how to save Jane, he is horrified to see Usula readying an arrow with his bow to fire at Jane. Tarzan stops him, but in the process gives away their location. Tarzan begs for Jane to recognize him, but in response La laughs then brings two giant Statue Warriors to life. Tarzan attempts to fight them off but their size proves to be a huge advantage. Usula decides it would be wise to run, so he temporarily blinds the statues as the two men make their get away. Annoyed, La commands the statues to find the two and kill Tarzan! Tarzan and Usula run for their lives from the statues as they crash through the palace. Tarzan manages to get one statue destroyed before him and Usula give the other one the slip. Tarzan is furious that Usula would dare think of killing La, but with a heavy hear Usula explains La won't release Jane and that she is good as dead. Realizing what must be done, Tarzan finds La herself and tricks her into taking over his body so Usula can kill him. The plan ultimately fails when La has control of Tarzan's enhanced senses. She then plans to kill Jane with Tarzan's own bare hands, but Jane manages to escape and attempts to loose La. Unfortunately, she run herself into a corner and La finds her ready to strike. But the the other Statue Warrior from earlier shows up and attacks Tarzan, still under orders to kill him and not realizing he's attacking his queen. With no other options, La transfers her spirit to a rat (again, ironic) before Jane manages to destroy the statue. Tarzan and Jane embrace lovingly, happy to have each other again, and Usula manages to bag Rat Queen La. Then, Mickey casted a spell to free the rat from La's possession, trapping her inside the orb. as for Dumont, he's human again (now with an appetite for bugs) and that Usula is pretty good at croquet. He is seen using La's staff as a mallet. Biba became Kopa and Vitani's royal mjuzi/Recalling The Prison Break Later, Biba became Kopa and Vitani's royal mjuzi. Then, Jane remembered how Hugo and Hooft use Tarzan to help them gather special ingredients for their hot sauce. The sauce, with the guys' names on the bottle, becomes popular with the French Foreign Legion and is brought to the attention of Lt. Col. Staquait. Staquait then vows to re-capture Hugo and Hooft for deserting. He hasn't left without a plan, though; trapping Hooft, Hugo, and Tarzan in two separate nets, he is able to take them in ... to "Cape of Doom" Prison. Upon attempting to free his friends, Tarzan, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sora are captured and locked up too. Only Jane and Sylvia Marpole can contact the Magistrate and settle this once and for all. The Kupatana Celebration at the Tree of Life/Recalling The Outbreak Just when the time came, the Kupatana celebration took place at the Tree of Life. Then, Jane started to remember when Tarzan helps a man named Bob Markham when his workers and young daughter, Abby, fell ill with a deadly sickness caused when their irresponsible logging unleashes a dormant plague... and the only cure may have been destroyed along with the cut-down trees. Biba's presentation to King Sokwe and Queen Kala/Recalling The Flying Ace Later, Biba announced the presentation to King Sokwe's marriage with Kala as his new queen. Just when Tarzan accepted Sokwe, Majinuni, and Hafifu as new members of his family as well as they accepted him, Jane begins recalling a pilot and a close friend of hers named Robert Canler visits her while Tarzan senses something bad about him, which he soon dismisses as jealousy. Robert is looking for a music box he gave to Jane, which is revealed to be a code machine, and when Jane discovers the truth he turns on her. Meanwhile, Tarzan saves an RAF pilot named Nigel Taylor (who was after Robert in the first place) from Nuru and Sheeta. As Tarzan tries to stop Robert, the plane comes to the edge of a waterfall and Robert prevents Jane from certain death, but is arrested by Nigel. Happy Anniversary Tarzan and Jane/Singing To The Song Of Life/Happy Ending Downhearted after the journey back to the African jungle form the Tree of Life, Jane goes home without a present, only to find that Tarzan, wearing his father's suit; has thrown her a surprise party, he has also gotten her some jewelry and has a dance with her at the end. The film ends with Mickey, Scrooge McDuck, and some good friends arriving to happily celebrate Tarzan and Jane's 1st anniversary. Songs *Great Spirits - Phil Collins' Version *Welcome - Phil Collins' Version *Good King Simba (Good King Kopa) *Singing To The Song Of Life Trivia * Scenes #Opening Scene/Tarzan and Jane's first anniversary is coming/Make ready for a trip #Great Spirits/Arriving at the Tree of Life/Recalling The British Invasion #Scrooge McDuck make preparation with the Waziri/Recalling The Race Against Time #Kopa, Kiara, and Kion's Circle of Life peace summit/Recalling The New Wave #Professor Porter's research on the Tree of Life/Recalling The Trading Post #Gus the Goose brought the anniversary cake/Recalling The Fugitives #Enjoying the swimming watering hole/Welcome/Recalling The Volcanic Diamond Mine #Looking at the stars at nightfall/Good King Kopa/Recalling The Poisoned River #Babysitter Bunga at the Tree of Life/Recalling The Lost City of Opar #Kala gets well accquanted with King Sokwe/Recalling The Leopard Men Rebellion #Tarzan and Simba spoke about Kala and Sokwe/Recalling The Return of La #Biba became Kopa and Vitani's royal mjuzi/Recalling The Prison Break #The Kupatana Celebration at the Tree of Life/Recalling The Outbreak #Biba's presentation to King Sokwe and Queen Kala/Recalling The Flying Ace #Happy Anniversary Tarzan and Jane/Singing To The Song Of Life/Happy Ending Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Iamnater1225